Can You Handle The Fire, Love?
by ping-pongplayer
Summary: Bella is beautiful. No wonder your bisexual." I laughed. "I love both of you guys. What do I do' He asked. I turned to him. 'Then have both of us.' Emmett is gay, who's with Jasper. His ex Bella comes into the picture, and things get heated. THREESOME!
1. Claim That Lover Boy

_Guys I did it again. I simply couldn't help myself! Thanks for clicking on this story, and please enjoy reading it! ALERT IT and REVIEW IT! :)_

**_Can You Handle The Fire, Love?_**

**_Summary:_ _Emmett is gay, who has a boyfriend Jasper. Jaspers ex Bella is doing a report on gay guys. She choses them. Shes a lesbian so she doesn't have any feelings for them...at first. They realize they have the same desires, so where does that take them? EM/JP/B_**

**_----------------------_**

**_Chapter title- Claim That Lover Boy _**

**_Introducing- Emmett, Jasper, and Edward_**

**_EMMETT'S POV_**

Another one-night stand. Another person to erase from my mind. Another pleasure to forget about. Another bedspread to clean. Another time to take Tylenol from getting so drunk. Always with the 'another'. I sighed, looking about in my room, feeling more lonely than I could comprehend. Being a gay guy in the middle of Chicago doesn't really ever lead you to anywhere good. Just leads you to hell.

I stretched out my arms, groaning as I did. My back was stiff, and my neck cramped. Relaxing back, I got out from under the sheets, grabbed a towel to take a shower. My last night fuck, had his smell remaining all over me. I smelled like that high fancy cologne. It was thick with the smell, and very aggravating to my poor headache. I got cleaned up, rewashing my skin with the scent of the body Axe I have. That was more like it.

About an hour later, I was fully dressed, had my teeth brushed, shaved and totally clean. The perks about being a gay guy: I had the the joy of looking clean cut, and free to wear pink. I looked into my fogged bathroom mirror, picking at my hair, trying my best to tame my curly hair. Deciding it probably wouldn't work out for me, I put on very light hairspray in it just to make it stay. When I was satisfied, I left to go head to work.

Arriving in my kitchen just to grab an apple before I left, I saw a note left on the fridge door. I smirked, grabbed at it, and read it:

_Thanks for the night. _

_Had to leave early for work. Sorry._

_Call me sometime._

_-Jackson_

I sighed, crinkled up the paper and threw it in the trash can. How convenient for me, that he didn't leave his phone number on the paper. What a pussy. I found an apple, and ate it as I left my house. I obviously couldn't afford the house I was at, without the help from my parents paying for it. I never really asked them for anything, so I was happy that they understood the situation I was in before this, and helped me get out of it. They were very important in my life.

"Good morning, hun." The old lady named Beth, that lived right next door to me greeted. She was busy on her knees, attending the plants. I smiled at her.

"Good, thank you. I'm heading off to work now."

"Have a good time." She chuckled.

"You know I try my best with that." I laughed, then got in my car.

The drive to work was long, it seemed like. I couldn't seem to get there fast enough. Not that I really did anyway. I was more looking forward to tonight. I had a hot date with this one guy, and I was actually eager. We seemed to connect. He seemed to know exactly what or how I was thinking and feeling. It was nice for a change.

"Hey Emmett. How was your night?" Edward asked me, pulling me into a quick hug. I smirked at him, hearing the implication.

"It went nice thank you."

Edward knew I was gay. He had known for awhile. Me and Edward had been friends all the way back in first grade, we grew up together cause our parents were so close with each other. During the later years in my Junior school, and to High school, realizing that I was gay was difficult. So when I explained things to Edward, I remembered how that day went.

_"What's up, man? You've been so out of it." Edward was worrying._

_"Yeah...I have been. Listen if I told you something, this something that's bothering me, it will ruin our friendship. And too many years have gone for that to just fall apart." I was explaining, nervously running my fingers through my hair._

_"Does it have something to do with why you bailed last night? Cause let me tell you, you missed out on an opportunity! The babes were all drunk, practically throwing them at us." He chuckled._

_"It involves that in some ways yes."_

_"Then explain it bro." He encouraged._

_"Edward...I'm gay."_

_Edward stilled up like a statue. His face was frozen, like I didn't say anything. Looking at him, I felt slightly ashamed._

_"But," He breathed his voice was raspy. "You've dated girls..."_

_"Never claimed I slept with them though." I countered._

_"Jesus," He breathed again, his green eyes opened wide. "I...I don't know Emmett."_

_"You don't have to tell me anything." _

_"I'm not gay Emmett, I'm sorry. I can't sleep with you if that's where your trying to get at. I love you man, but I won't have sex with you. In all due respect to your...your physical desires in men, I think me having sex with you is disgusting." Edward was rambling, trying to find a point to actually get to. _

_I started laughing. "Edward, when I said I was gay I meant that. But I don't want you."_

_Edward winced. "Harsh." He smiled, joking._

_"Yeah buddy not happening." I laughed._

_"Thank God," He smiled then thoughtfully looked at the ground. "How...how do you know your..."_

_"Gay? I like men, that's how." _

_"No seriously. I mean," He paused for about two seconds. "What was your first...clue? Like is this an all at once thing, or was it gradually growing into this?"_

_"Gradually, I'm sure. I just started finding myself wanting things. When a girl hugged me, I didn't care for it. When they kissed me, I feel nothing. When a guy is around...it's a different situation. I do feel something. I actaully like it when guys do stuff, other than girls. I'm gay Edward. That's just how I feel about stuff. I am gay."_

_"And I respect that man," He smiled patting my shoulder. "As long as you don't try to make grabs at my dick then I'm good with it." He laughed making me join._

_"Thanks for understanding." I seriously said. _

_"No problem Emmett."_

Edward was giving me a 'what did you do' look. I just chuckled. "The night went by nicely thank you. But I won't be seeing him again. Anyways, I'm going out with a guy tonight. The one that you introduced me to."

"Wow, really? You and Jasper actually hit it off?" He was sounding shocked. I nodded.

"I already like him...a lot."

"You two are such opposites, so its sorta surprising. He's calm while your..." He looked at me up and down. "A big mess of chaos."

"Yeah man I love you too." I rolled my eyes, than walked by him.

"The papers for you to file today are on the computer desk!" I heard Edward shout behind me. I waved my hand over my shoulder, gesturing that I got it.

My job was okay I guess, considering that I had my best guy friend Edward working with me. But being an accountant was _not _something I wished to spend the rest of my life doing.

A few hours went by, as I was constantly just typing and filing everything. My break, thank the God, came and I was able to get off of work for an hour. I grabbed my brown bag that had my food in it, and headed down to the main area.

I couldn't wait any longer, as I took out my phone. I had to call him.

The phone rang three times before _he _picked up.

"_Hey babe, how are you?_" Jaspers voice came from the other end.

"I'm missing you." I replied, opening up the bag, pouring out its contents.

"_Same here. We'll be together soon._"

I felt the guilt. I had slept with a different guy, other than Jasper last night.

Now let me get this story out straight here, before anyone thinks that I was cheating. Jasper and I go out on dates probably every other day. We get back either to my place, or his and spend the night together. But we were _not _officially _together_. I wished a lot that we were, but it just wasn't that way.

"Jazz, I slept with another again. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"_It's okay, I understand. No need to apologize."_

I let out a breathy relief and sighed. "Thanks. Where are we going tonight?"

"_My house. Immediately._"

"I love those plans." I smiled.

"_But.._"

"But what?" Oh, I hated those 'buts'.

"_Theres this girl..." _I started to open my mouth in some sort of protest but Jasper, realizing that I would spoke on. "_Listen to me Em. Her name is Bella. She's a lesbian don't worry."_

_"_That makes it so much better, love." I couldn't help but be selfish when I was with him. I wanted to claim this lover boy mine. "Why is she going to be there?"

Jasper sighed, and I heard a small soft girl voice in the background. I didn't make out what this girl said. That had to of been Bella.

"_She has a report...I know that sounds bad already. But babe, you gotta listen. Bella is a very high respected student in her college classes. She needs to finish her final report on something big. Her nagging bitch Language Arts teacher allowed the report to be on any topic and since she knows me...she wants to do it on gay people." _Jasper explained it all.

"Wow. Jazz I'm not sure."

"_Babe, please? She's a good girl, I promise." _I knew Jasper well enough to picture that sexy smile on his face at the moment.

I bit my lip, and a question popped in my head. "How do you know her anyway?"

Jasper groaned slightly on the other end in some frustration. "_She...Bella...used to be my girlfriend."_

"Oh. So your just helping her out now?"

There was a pause on the other end for a bit. _"Yes."_

"Then I can do it. We're just going to get interviewed right?"

"_Thats all that this night has been planned for._" Again I could picture him nodding his head through the other line.

"Then I'm through with it."

"_Thanks babe. I love that about you. Thanks for doing this."_

"Same here. Your welcome." I wanted to kiss him so badly.

_"But just wait till the very late of the night...when its just you and me. I hope you got your sleep last night, cause you sure as hell won't be getting any when you come here." _His sexy voice then whispered over the line, making me almost groan.

"It wasn't the same sleeping with another guy. I can't do that ever again. I need you only. It only feels good with you _in _me." My breathing picked up just a tiny bit as I thought about those nights when I did have Jasper in my arms.

"_Then that's the way it will be from now on. No more dicks for you. Only a big cock that belongs to Jasper Hale." _I loved it when he spoke like this.

"I hope I can get that tonight." I smiled.

"_Oh babe, don't worry. You will. And you'll get it hard."_

"Jasper as much as I love it when you say stuff to me like that, I can't just go off into the bathroom and jack off. You have to be careful with what you say or else I'm going to be a walking boner."

Jaspers wonderful laugh came from the other end. "_Got it Em. See you soon. But keep that boner for my hands, and I'll keep mine for yours."_

"Shit," I breathed under my breath. "Yeah, I will."

"_Bye baby." _

"Bye Jazz." We clicked the 'end' button, and I let out a big breath that I didn't know I was keeping in me. Just one small conversation with Jasper, I was rock hard with a pulsing dick in my pants.

_'Keep that boner for my hands.' _Jaspers rough voice repeated in my head.

_'...And I'll keep mine for yours.'_

_----------------------------------------------_

**_Guys I couldn't help myself! I was sitting in my room, when this idea popped in my head. I quickly typed this chapter on the computer, cause I just couldn't get it out of my head! I loved this idea so much!_**

**_You GOT to REVIEW! _**

**_Honestly, I'm giving you a gay Jasper and Emmett, with a lesbian Bella thrown into the mix! Thats worth one review from you right?_**

**_Hope you loved the chapter! :)_**

**_More to come if you go to my PROFILE and go to the voting POLL on there! Click either yes or no if you want me to continue! :)_**

**_*ping-pongplayer_**


	2. Crazy Dreams Of A Gay Guy

_**Can You Handle The Fire, Love?**_

**_Chapter Title- _Crazy Dreams Of A Gay Guy  
**

**_Featuring_- Bella, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett, Jane, Charlie, Rosalie**

**_POV's In This Chapter-_ Bella, Emmett, Jasper**

**BELLAS POV**

"Honey you ready?" I called out through the bathroom door. I was busily combing through my hair, putting it up into a big messy ponytail. I didn't have the time to get it perfect like I wanted to.

Alice poked her head through the bathroom door, wearing a blue dress. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. "I can't believe I'm going to take you there with me. I'm not sure if Jasper is going to like this or not. But it is what you want, so I guess I can't be arguing." I said to her.

She just shrugged and walked into the bathroom. I sighed, as she she took my hair and combed through it, helping me. "Thanks."

"No problem...Jasper is gay now so I don't think your going to have to worry about him after you." Alice chuckled, my hair now perfectly un-frizzy. Alice had amazing skills when it came to beauty things. She could make anyone look like a super model, by just doing their hair.

"And apparently I'm a lesbian. It's just going to be awkward."

"He still loves you, you still love him. Yeah, I could see the awkwardness. But in a typical sense you guys are both bisexual. Your not completely one hundred percent lesbian, and hes not one hundred percent gay."

"It's complicated." I gave in.

"It's worth the fight you know? To get back together with him."

"Not when I have you now." I smiled, turning around to face her. She giggled and we kissed real quick.

"Moving onto a new topic," Alice said. "What subject are you going to do that English report on?"

"I have no clue. I just don't want anything plain...I want something that no one else will think about doing. I need an A. So I'm just going to give myself time to think about it, I guess."

Alice was now applying my make up, putting on just a light amount of blush, and eyeliner with mascara. "Your beautiful." She sighed, putting the make up down on the counter.

"And your gorgeous." I complied.

Alice truly was. She was shorter than I was, which didn't really bother me. She had such a cute small frame, that I really did jsut adore. Her hair was dark black, with spiky points in every which direction. Her face was angular, with high cheek bones And her boob size...just because a girl is short, and skinny doesn't do anything to Alice. Her boobs were a very good size.

"Thank you." She smiled, heading out of the bathroom. I laughed, then looked back into the mirror seeing that I was perfectly fine. I looked pretty good. I was wearing a tight strapless top that was red, and long skinny jeans that were faded. I had flip flops on, because unlike my beautiful lady I couldn't walk around in high heels.

"So we're good? We ready?" She asked, taking her small black bag slinging it over her shoulder.

I nodded my head, taking my small purse. I opened the door for her, then when she was out and me, I turned to lock the door with the key. We walked down the hall, and as we did I couldn't help but get nervous. Would Jasper approve of Alice? Why did I care anyways? I was with Alice now, but that didn't take away the feeling of...guilt. I felt like I was cheating on my past lover. Wrong right? Am I becoming some sorta whore?

"Jasper will be fine with this. From all of those stories you told me about him, trust me, I am confident that he will have no problem. Besides Bella, he's probably already went and found him a man." Alice was assuring me, squeezing my hand. I took a deep breath and nodded my head, not able to exactly speak at the moment.

Jasper and I broke up eleven months ago. Me and him both realized that we would probably be happier with the same sex with us. I couldn't disagree with him, when I met Alice. She was just so enticing, there was something about her I wanted. So me and her got together, about three months after me and Jasper. We've been a 'couple', ever since.

Me and Jasper still talked on the phone, and met up occasionally to talk about things and how life was going between us. It was obvious that we still practically loved each other. We do, I mean...its just me and him thought that we could love _better _with someone else. Preferably the same sex. Hence, I'm a lesbian, and he's gay.

Alice and I shared a small apartment. It was easy to pay the rent, since the place was so crappy. I worked part time at the local Starbucks, and on the Saturdays I worked down at the library to help around. In a week I probably get about two hundred dollars, or less. Alice is becoming a design interior, so she gets a lot of money from just giving out her ideas to people. Together we made good, and got by.

"I'm nervous." I shakily said, standing right outside my car door. I hadn't gotten in yet.

"Bella! Look at me." Alice demanded, taking my face into her small hands. "You have _nothing _to be freaking out about. Jasper will have _nothing _to say about this relationship. If he does then that shows you he doesn't care about your happiness. And if thats the case, we get the hell out of there, and I leave with kicking him very hard at his balls. Do you got it honey, or do I have to repeat?" Alice was such a high confidence person. That's something that anyone couldn't help but admire in her.

"I'm sorry. Your right."

"I always am, honey." She stepped up on her toes, and kissed me. I sighed, and kissed her back. Her lips tasted like that strawberry lip gloss, she smothered on her lips before we left.

I giggled at her response, then had my tongue lick her lips. She smiled, but before we could take this too far and go at it, in the parking lot she pulled back. Which was a good thing, cause I barely ever had the power to stop.

"Now lets go, so I can _finally _meet Jasper."

"And my sister Rosalie. Don't forget that."

Alice and I were now in the car, buckled in, and Alice was getting out of the lot.

"Tell me more about her." Alice replied, her dark almost black eyes kept looking straight at where she was driving.

"Well, she's two years older than I am. So she's twenty four. She's tall, has long legs. Nice curves, big boobs. Long blond hair, blue eyes that she got from my mother. I got the plain brown ones from Charlie as you know. She's a lesbian just like me."

"That's right, you told me that! So she has her own girl that shes taking along?"

"No...Rosalie, she um...has some trouble with finding the right girl. It's got to be difficult for her, I mean, shes a model now, lives the fancy life here in Chicago...you got to imagine."

"Yeah..." Alice said slowly, frowning.

"But no doubt you'll love her. She's very nice. She only acts like a mean bitch." I smiled, thinking of my crazy sister.

"You know how I like them feisty." Alice laughed, and so did I.

"I cannot believe we are doing this." I then said, feeling guilty that I was once again bringing this up.

"He wanted a little get together, then he will get a little get together."

"Why did he want a get together anyways? He knows how I'm doing and everything."

"We'll find out honey, but just keep your mouth quiet." She playfully scolded at me, and I stuck out my tongue at her.

"That tongue is very tempting." She smiled.

"That body is very tempting in that dress." I purred back.

"Enough of this, before I pull over. You have to decide on that topic for English. I am not going to let you fail on that."

"Yes Alice, dear," I rolled my eyes. "Maybe...just maybe, Jasper will do me a favor." I said, a big idea coming to my head. I smiled bigly thinking about it. I now knew exactly what this report topic was going to be on, if Jasper would go through with it. Would he think that I was crazy, and reject the idea?

"Oh Jesus, Bella. Your topic is going to be on gay guys?" She could already read my mind. I smiled sheepishly at her, and nodded.

"Well...that would be interesting. I approve!" She shouted, making me laugh.

"Yes Alice, you can be my accomplice." I chuckled, seeing that little frown on her face.

"Oh, no I couldn't! Just thinking about that," She faked shuddered. "Only _you _Bella can still handle knowing about dicks, I can't. I'm an all boobs lover."

"Well, if you would like to join you can." I patted her thigh seeing that we were close.

Jasper called me last night, saying how he wanted me to come to his house. He was having a small get together, with almost everyone there. My parents, my sister Rosalie, me and Alice, some family friends, and maybe, just maybe I would see Jaspers new lover. Jasper mentioned him barely to me, but I think he was embarrassed or something to tell me everything about him.

_"His name is Emmett." Jasper said through the phone, with slight nervousness._

_I couldn't be happier, at the moment though. It comforted me to a point to know that he just wasn't suffering alone at home. He was getting somewhere in the relationship world._

_"That's awesome Jasper! I'm happy for you. Will I be seeing him at the get together?" I asked._

_"Um...I'm not sure. He might agree to go. We were just going out to dinner tomorrow night, so I'm not sure."_

_"I bet you guys are so cute together." I mussed. I couldn't help myself._

_"Yeah, I guess." Jasper sounded like he was desperately trying to change the topic._

_"What?...Are you guys like not together or something? Do you not like him that much?" I pressed._

_"No that's not it. I like Emmett. A lot more than your thinking."_

_"Then what's the problem? Why are you reluctant in telling me?"_

_"Nothing. Just see you when you get here. Love you, bye." He hung up._

_"Love you too?" I questioned, placing the phone down._

"Okay!" Alice shrilled, taking me out of my thoughts on how the conversation went. "We are here!"

"Yay." I grumbled, getting out.

"You should be more excited, honey."

"But, I'm not. I'm still going to ask Jasper though, see if he would go through with it."

"Thats a good idea. He'll probably say yes."

"Hopefully." I sighed, then clanked the car door shut, walking up the cement stairs to a house, that I used to know very well.

Just at that moment, I didn't know that I would once _again _become _very _familiar with these stairs.

**EMMETTS POV**

"Emmett? You there?" Mike laughed, at my distracted state. I mumbled something under my breath, about wanting to punch the stupid douche, but held it in me and nodded at him.

"Yeah. "

"What were you daydreaming about now, big doofus?," He joked. "Big tits, that you just aren't getting these days? Or did another pussy reject you?"

Stupid asshole.

Mike didn't know that I was gay. In fact, no one _except _Edward knew about my orientation. So it was difficult being here, hearing all of these sarcastic, out of the ass-crack remarks, from the _smallest _guy here, if you catch onto what I mean. If your questioning how I know that?...just picture this little scenario for your thoughts.

Mike Newton. Age eighteen, at a high school dance party. All it took was a few shots, a can of beer, and a bet to make this guy, go up onto a table and _strip _off his clothes. Nobody knew how close, _that _little act almost took away the feelings of being gay. I almost lost it there.

So to say, stripping off _all _the clothes on Mike Newtons body didn't lead anywhere to anything...big. He was so tiny, it made me think that he was a girl. Maybe five inches at the most. Poor, poor him.

And here he acting like _I _couldn't get pussy? Dude, he hadn't had any action _since _that night at the party. Word spreads when your that small.

"Shut the fuck up, tiny dick."

Mike stopped laughing instantly, and turned daggers at me. "That was a long time ago, Emmett! I have grown since then. Five years and you still won't let that go?"

"Neither are the girls, _Newton_." I made his last name came out like it was the most foulest name there is. "And you know that you haven't banged anything till this day."

Again, like I said it was hard pretending that I wasn't gay so often. It was a hard secret to maintain when your working with such fagots. None of them would ever let that down. But I knew that it was better to suffer inside with this, than to bring it out to the whole word and get into big trouble. Not that I was ashamed in anyway of what I was...it was just difficult. It was complicated.

Me and Edward have had a lot of conversations of what I felt about girls. Now, no lying be told, at first when I realized that I was gay and told Edward, any girl that came to mind made me wanna puke. That was five years ago.

"Fuck it Emmett. I try to have a conversation and," blah blah blah was all I heard after that. I got out of the main court area, and headed off back to my cubical.

Now back to what I was saying, that was five years ago. Let me fill ya in, on what has happened with my situation with guys and girls.

I am not a virgin by any case. I have had sex with _both _genders. Mostly men though. Two years after finding out I was gay, I slept with a girl. Her name was Michelle. We didn't hit it off that great. I had sex with her, and trust me it was great, but I couldn't get into a relationship with her. I remained gay after that. I had kissed probably a total of ten different girls, all of them wanting sex from me that I'd never give, and one girl that I actually gave myself to. Michelle was definitely different than the others. I felt very at ease around her, and she talked me into having sex with her.

Another, one-night stand.

Which I was glad for. I couldn't handle having to take care of a damn girl forever in a relationship. I wanted guys. Simple as that.

Maybe I was bisexual. I heard it all before.

_"Okay, that proves it! Right there!" Edward shouted, after I told him about my night with Michelle._

_God, that night with Michelle Not anything I had experienced. It was like 50/50 in my mind. It was good, then it was bad. There were things that I liked, that had happened, then there were things that I totally regretted. Like feeling boobs...haha, never pictured them so squishy. And being in a pussy...never imagined the warmth and the wetness._

_"No! I am not bisexual. It was an experiment in a way. She wasn't my first time, and I wasn't her first time."_

_"But Emmett, you are bisexual! You are, you are, you are!" He persisted._

_"What difference is that going to make? If I did have sex with a girl, or not? Having sex with guys is something I just enjoy more, and I think that I always will."_

_"Hmm..." Edward hummed. "Okay, I have a question."_

_"Ask it."_

_Edward clapped his hands together, his eyes set with some strange determination. "If, and I'm just saying 'if', so don't get snappy. If a girl came along, like Michelle did, but lets say this girl...was a different kind of girl. Like a girl that you just truly became attracted to. If you got in bed with her, and had sex, and it turns out it was a mind blowing experience!," He raised his hands in the air, exaggerated his voice. "Would you have a relationship with that girl?"_

_"That'd have to be of a hell of a girl." I chuckled, wiping my face with my hand. _

_"Not answering the question." He frowned._

_"This girl would have to accept the fact that I like guys also. That'll never change."_

_"Okay, that was all that I was asking."_

_"She'll never come though. Not into my life." I sighed._

_"She will eventually, I think. I'm gonna call her the 'if' girl."_

_"I'm glad you gave her a name. The imaginary girl." I chuckled, shaking my head._

_"The 'if' girl will appear!" He joked laughing._

_"In the crazy dreams of the gay guy." I added, getting up._

_"I'm going on a mission now. You need to be happy. And if you can't find a guy, than I will give you an 'if' girl."_

_"Thanks man, but no thanks. I'm sticking with the guys."_

Sitting back down in my cubical, I couldn't help but think about what Jasper was doing. What he was talking about, or who he was talking to.

He had told me that he was having a small get together early today, and I was invited. I wanted to go, but then again I didn't want to. I wasn't ready to see his parents, his friends, and show up as his boyfriend. I was afraid still. Maybe his parents would reject me, that I wasn't good enough for their child. I thought as this party as a family get together, not a couple get together. Jasper said it was fine, so I wasn't going to argue. But I did know that he still really wanted me to be there. Again though, I had to think about work and deal with everything here. Although I wouldn't of have mind taking a day off.

Edward appeared, laying on his crossed arms that were pressed on the small wooden wall, that separated the cubical's.

"What up?" I nodded at him, typing like crazy on the computer.

"Jasper's on line four, he complained saying how your cellphone wasn't on." He laughed.

"Oh," I frowned. "Yeah I turned it off." I said, rolling back on the chair away from the computer. As I picked up the office phone, I quickly asked Edward, "Did he say what it was about?"

Edward shook his head no, and walked away. I pressed the number four on the number pad, and waited for the lines to be joined.

"_Hey._" Jasper said.

"Hi, is everything okay? What's up?"

"_Um...Could I pick you up today?"_

_"_Is that was this is seriously all about?" I chuckled.

"_I...um, yeah." _By his voice, he wasn't telling the truth. I frowned.

"Just tell me." I asked him.

"_Okay. You might not want to come to my house today_."

"Huh? I thought you said with Bella..and our date." I wanted to be selfish. I wanted him tonight.

"_Yeah, I know. But Bella...and Alice, I um...Bella is a wreck._"

"Alice? Who's Alice? Is Bella okay?"

_"Alice is Bella's girlfriend. They sorta got into a fight not that long ago at the party. Bella hasn't stopped crying since. And I'm not sure if you just want to deal with that, after a long day at work."_

"She's going to be at your house?" I questioned.

"_Yes. Emmett, babe I'm sorry. It's just I can't just hand her back out there, I still love her. So, I'm going to her stay here with me. She shares an apartment with Alice, so until things get back settled out between them, she's going to be here_." He answered. I could feel my heart go out just a bit towards this girl I never met.

"Poor girl. Well, if your sure you don't want me there, then I won't be." I smiled sadly.

"_Oh God, you know you just bull shit'd yourself. You know I want you here. In my arms._" He sighed.

"But I understand. It's okay. I'll just see you later."

"_Yeah, I guess. Bye baby. Again I'm sorry_."

"I said I understand. It will be okay. We'll see each other soon. Tell Bella that I wish her the best. Bye Jazz."

"_I will. Thank you. Bye._"

I sighed long and heavy when the phone disconnected. Great, I'll be home by myself tonight. Without Jasper.

I wondered what happened anyways.

**JASPERS POV**

"Hello, darlin'." I smiled at Bella as she walked into my apartment.

Today I was having just a tiny get together, so we could all catch up. I missed talking to my family, especially Bella's family. I kinda missed the quirky humor of her father Charlie, and the kindness of her mother Renee. Then of course my parents wanted to see Bella again. They absolutely love her to death.

Bella told me that she was bringing her girlfriend Alice. That was something I was nervous about. How awkward could this be? I didn't know, but I was going to be acting on my best behavior when I saw her. Really, I wished that my Emmett was here so I wouldn't look like a loner, but I had to think about the pressure I would probably put on him if I really made him come here. He didn't know anyone but me, if he did.

Awh, I miss him.

"Hello, Jasper." She greeted me.

That's when I saw a cute little pixie walk in behind her. She was shorter than Bella, a small figure, and basically just reminded me of the Disney Tinker Bell.

"I'm Alice." She spoke, holding out her hand. I smiled, and shook hands with her.

"And as you know, I'm Jasper." I greeted.

This Alice smiled at me, and nodded her head. Bella was busy looking around the room. I knew that, well I could just basically tell by looking at Bella's face that she was becoming a nervous wreck. Bella was uncomfortable also, just standing there with her girlfriend Alice, and ex boyfriend. Quite a change, huh?

"Very nice to meet you."

"You too." I smiled, then with my hand inclined her to move forward into the house.

Just as Alice got into my house completely, I was about to turn and find Bella, when I heard two girlish squeals. I chuckled, seeing exactly who those squeals belonged to. Bella and Rosalie were hugging each other, with big smiles on their faces. Everyone was here now. I had my parents, Bella's parents already showed up not that long ago, I had a few of my friends now, and lastly Bella was here with Alice. The party was on.

"Alice!" Bella practically shouted, waving her hand over to her. Alice giggled, rolled her eyes then walked to where they were at. I walked away from them, but I was sure Bella was having a good time introducing them. I went into my kitchen where I saw my mom, talking to Bella's dad.

"They should have stayed together," I heard Charlie, Bella's father talk lowly right before I showed up. He turned to me, smiled, and held out his hand. I used to get hugs, or pats on the back when I saw him. Now it was just handshakes. "Hello, Jasper." He greeted.

"Thanks for coming Charlie. Your daughter's here now, if you want to go see her. She brought Alice along." I informed.

"Alice?..." He asked then, he looked down at the ground muttering, "Both of them had to be lesbians."

I had to admit it must of been hard for the dad to understand all of this. Both of his _only _daughters turned out to be lesbians. Not that there was anything wrong in living a life like that, you know? You love who you love, and you like what you like. But, it still had to be hard for the parent no matter what way you tried to turn it.

I smiled sadly at him, then turned to walk to my mom, Jane. She smiled at me, and pulled me into a hug. "He's just upset in some ways. He liked you a lot. He still thinks your perfect for her." My mom whispered in my ear, as Charlie left the kitchen off to meet with his daughter's and Alice.

"Never knew he ever liked me. Remember when he first heard that Bella was with me, and he came at with a bat? That was a scary day." I shuddered.

"Then remember how I heard then came at him with my cooking pan? Yeah, honey I remember." She laughed, and so did I. She then looked thoughtfully at me, her dark almost brown blond hair, waved in front of her face. "Have you found what your looking for Jasper?"

"I think I finally have, mom." I smiled, thinking of my beautiful Emmett.

I had everything planned. I was going to make Emmett my boyfriend, -if he excepted of course-, and ask for him to move in with me. Me and him known each other for a little over two months now, and I felt complete joy when ever he was with me. He was mine, and I knew it. I didn't want to share him with the world anymore. I wanted to be his claimed lover, and be there for him now. Bella had moved on completely, well at least I think that she had, so now was my time. I was probably going to confess my love for him, and how much I wanted him in my life, during tonight. The agony, and anticipation to wait was too much in my heart to go any further with out him.

My mother got this cheek to cheek smile on her face. "That makes me very happy, son. Tell me about him, and I want the pure details. Is your relationship based on more physical, or emotional?" She asked with excitement. I blushed actually thinking about telling my mom, that I _was _having physical relations with Emmett. Oh God, I can't.

"Mom, I think thats personal. I'll just say that I am in fact in love with him. His name is Emmett, his best guy friend Edward set us up when I was at his party. I met Emmett there, and we started talking. The next day Edward was talking to me, saying how Emmett and I could hook up. I agreed, cause I wanted to learn more about Emmett. Next night we met, went out to dinner, talked some more, came back here, and um..." I couldn't find the words to tell my mom that I had sex with him.

Mother giggled, covering her mouth placing her hand an inch away from that giggling, so to cover up her smile. I groaned, thinking about how my own _mother _was giggling cause she knew that I had sex with a man. Ugh.

"Okay, honey I won't ask for _those _details...but describe me the man that your in love with. Tell me his personality, how he treats you, and especially what he looks like." She winked, making me roll my eyes.

"Alright let's see his personality," I tapped my chin with my finger. "He's the polar opposite of me. He's very loud, not that shy, has a big mouth," I blushed again hearing a double meaning in that. My mom laughed, and with her hand gestured for me to continue. "When its just me and him, he acts...very lovingly. He has a good heart, and treats people well. He's forgiving if he has to be, and rarely takes anything serious." I chuckled at some distant memories with him.

"The way you speak about him, he must be something special," She patted my back. "Now, describe his looks."

I laughed at her, with a shake of my head. "He's about the same height I am, maybe an inch taller. He's very muscular, has a strong build. He has the cutest dimple smile, that shows his white teeth. He has the most sparkle blue eyes, that are like a....pale blue, that is clear, but have the slightest color of green in them. His eyes are his second best physical feature," I smirked, thinking of his number _one _feature.

My mother tried her best to look like she didn't hear that, and like she didn't know what I was talking about. "So...," She mussed on. "He's big?"

"Oh my God!" I shouted, raising my hands in the air palm forward like I was getting caught by the police. My mom burst out into a laughing fit. I shuddered, incredulously wondering why on earth she would even...oh my God.

"I am leaving right now!" I added, with my hands still in the air, walking out of the kitchen, leaving my mom in her hysterics.

"I'm sorry honey!" Her laugh was fading out as I walked forward, getting farther away from her.

I sighed, thankful that I was away from my crazy mother at the moment. I stopped and chatted here, and there, with my friends for a few minutes, then moved on to somebody else, and do the same thing. I got back on track easily, relearning the lives of my friends once again. I had been out of touch with them for a bit, so it was time that I caught up.

Jenna, the girlfriend of a guy friend of mine, Jack, said to me how they were planning on having a kid. I congratulated them of course. Apparently they have been trying for awhile now, but there had been some complications. They told me though, that it was just a small problem that Jack was having...not going to get into detail about that though. So, for this month they really had to get going at it, before Jack couldn't...perform well, I could put it.

Then my other friend Devon was currently on the market, trying to find himself some nice girls. I wished him the best with that. I asked to him what had happened to his girlfriend that he was with not that long ago, and he replied saying that she had left him to go to New York, and fulfill her dreams on becoming a Broadway singer or something. I felt slightly bad for him, but he said that I shouldn't. He didn't have that strong of feelings for her in the first place.

Mary, and James already had their child about four months ago. I got to meet the little munchkin' surprised about how attached I could get to the kid. They named him, Lance, which I couldn't help but chuckle at. Not that I had any say whatsoever to them, I just found the name a little out to date. The boy resembled his mom, Mary the most. He had a small head of light blond hair, with the same hazel eyes that Mary had, but some facial features like the nose, and the pout in the lips resembled James very well.

Moving on to go find Bella, I couldn't help but think a few things. I felt like I was in some sorta damn, love triangle. Bella was my first love, one that I truly very much cared about. Leaving her was close to one of the hardest things I'd ever have to do in my life. We both though, saw the potential to be with someone else...someone of our same sex. How we both realized we needed _that _instead of each other was a long, and mind blowing headache of a day.

_"Lesbian porno. Defiantly." Bella picked up a small DVD case, that on the front cover showed a half naked girl, and another girl behind her, with her lips pressed to the base of her throat. Now, being a man the little picture did turn me on to some points, but I knew that I could never watch that kind of stuff._

_"How about, darlin'," I took the case from her, setting it back down to the shelf. "We get some..." I looked down the row of countless porn movies. _

_Eh, I thought. What do you expect walking into an all adult stuff store? Nothing but sex toys, gags, paddles, and about ten rows filled with porn movies of all different types._

_As my eyes scanned I saw the front cover of one movie that said, 'The Pleasure's of a Lonely Man.' My head cocked to the side, as I looked more intensly at it. Two men. It didn't take long for what this movie was about, was clear in my head. _

_My cock twitched in my pants, thinking about it. I frowned at myself, shameful. _

_"Jasper?" My beloved Bella asked, her eyes now directed to the movie. "Oh God," She let out a small breath with those words._

_I had never felt more shamed of myself than then. To have my cock twitch at the thought of gay guys, and not lesbians? I was a shame. To my girlfriend mostly._

_"We...We might need to talk about some things." She said then, looking back at the lesbian movie she wanted to get._

_This is what it took, for realization? A porno store? I then thought back to many of times, I saw Bella with lust desires in her eyes as a women walked by. I remember myself, when I saw a guy bend over at a local grocery store to pick up something he dropped had me thinking of dirty fantasies._

_"At home." I amended, the thought of talking in this dirty place horrified me._

_"Of course Jasper." She whispered then, her brown eyes turned to glass._

_Great, I couldn't help but think. What a day this turned out to be._

"Hello again, darlin'." I chuckled, feeling her jump in my arms when I wrapped them around her waist. She leaned her head back, and turned so she could see me.

"I need to talk to you." She answered, and of course when any one says that it has to be something bad right?

I nodded, took her hand, and we walked into the hallway that lead to the stairs, which went to my bedroom. Bella rested up against the wall, and so did I.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I have...um, a report for my English class. She said it could be on any topic, but she also said that if the topic was original or some crap, she would fail me. So, as me and Alice drove here, I thought of something, but I need your help with it." She explained.

"Well, what's your topic?" I asked.

She took an intake of breath, then relaxed her shoulders. "Gay guys."

It came to such a shock to me at first, that I laughed. "Is that even acceptable?" I chuckled.

Bella blushed shrugging her bare shoulders. She looked f'in sexy with the red shirt that was strapless, and these jeans that clung to her, the denim material wrapping around her thighs. Ugh, I still loved the womens body. Hell, everyone was right when they say that I was bisexual. I knew I was.

"I guess. She made no restrictions." She said, and I sighed.

"Bells...why?"

"It's an interesting topic to get into a gay guys mind. To see what they feel when they have another guy in their bed, or what they think when they see a man shirtless. How it feels to be in a mission to find the same sex, that could car for them. It has to do something in their brains. I want my report to be on, what the exact thoughts they have and everything. I just want to know." She explained, and I could see where she was coming from. I could understand to many levels with her curiosity.

"I will gladly help you out Bella." I agreed, without much hesitation.

Her brown eyes, glowed suddenly. "Thank you Jasper!" She appraised, hugging me tightly. I smiled, and kissed her strawberry smelling hair. After all of this time, she never bothered to change her shampoo.

"Welcome, darlin'. I can see if Emmett would help me out, to help you. One gay brain isn't that much." I chuckled.

Brown eyes looked into mine, with white teeth biting onto pink subtle flesh. A common thing I found with Emmett, and Bella. They both bit their lips, if nervous or unsure of something. It was sexy.

"Don't try to force him into that though, I would feel guilty. If he has any hesitation to that, say that it wasn't even considered. Do you hear me?" She demanded, in a assertive voice. I nodded at her, and we both left the hallway to go back to what we we're doing. Bella went to go once again find her sister, and Alice.

I would ask Emmett for his-, my phone ringing pulled me out of my thoughts. I smiled instantly seeing the words, 'Emmett', flash across the screen signaling that he was calling me.

"Hey babe, how are you?" I smiled. He must of just gotten on break, or he probably wouldn't of had called. He's very good at his work, and makes sure he gets it done before he goofs around.

_"I'm missing you."_ He replied, already whining. God, I wanted him. He could be so vulnerable sometimes, that I easily dominate. You would think that it would be _him _cause of his strength, and muscles but Emmett could be very easy to dominate, which was fun. But trust me, those days when _he _dominated...It brings a tingly feeling down to my groin, thinking about it.

"Same here. We'll be together soon." I assured my man.

There was a couple seconds of a pause, and for one quick moment I thought that he hung up or something, but that was when I heard his voice again. He sounded heart broken, ashamed and guilty. "_Jazz, I slept with another again. I'm sorry." _

Jealousy coursed through my blood, making me boil thinking of that lucky son of a bitch that had the _pleasure _of feeling up my man. My love. I couldn't blame Emmett, since we weren't officially together, but that didn't stop any of the jealousy and rage. I wanted to kick the guys ass, and be up all in Emmett's face saying that he was _mine_, I belonged to him, and he belonged to me. That wasn't going to be a thing, I'd have to worry about much longer. Soon, Emmett and I would be boyfriend and boyfriend. Lovers.

"It's okay, I understand. No need to apologize." I pushed passed my teeth, making it come out as normal as possible. I wasn't mad at him at all though....Not like I ever could be.

There was a light sigh from him. _"Thanks. Where are we going tonight?"_

"My house. Immediately." I answered. If the plans had to work out, he had to be here. Be here on my bed, under me. As we made each other cum, I wouldn't wait any longer and shout out that I loved him. Thats how I wanted things to go.

_"I love those plans." _Oh, I knew he would.

Just then I saw Bella walking up to me, and I felt my heart drop. Crap, I forgot about her.

"But.." I trailed off, Bella right next to me now with a small wine glass in her hands. She watched me, as she sipped off of it.

_"But what?" _Emmett asked, and I could almost hear the disappointment.

"Theres this girl...," I started to say, and I continued immediately picturing a protest Emmett would probably give me. "Listen to me Em. Her name is Bella. She's a lesbian don't worry."

Bella gave me a glaring, as she sipped more down. I winked at her, assuring her I meant nothing personal against it.

_"That makes it so much better, love." _There was a frown, in his sweet voice._ "Why is she going to be there?_"

I sighed, just as Bella said, "Just drop it Jasper, if he doesn't want to, forget it. It's okay." Bella told me.

Ignoring, what Bella said to me, I talked to Emmett telling him about the reason why Bella was going to be here. "She has a report...I know that sounds bad already. But babe, you gotta listen. Bella is a very high respected student in her college classes. She needs to finish her final report on something big. Her nagging bitch Language Arts teacher allowed the report to be on any topic and since she knows me...she wants to do it on gay people."

_"Wow. Jazz I'm not sure." _A big breath of air he released.

"Babe, please? She's a good girl, I promise." I smiled, controlling my laughter as Bella scowled at me, kicking my leg with her foot.

_"How do you know her anyway?" _Ah, I thought. The nervousness, he had to be biting his lip.

As much as it pleased me to know that Emmett was biting his hot lips, I groaned not really wanting him to know the whole story behind me and Bella. So I just simplified it. "She...Bella...used to be my girlfriend."

_"Oh. So your just helping her out now?" _He replied back almost instantly which shocked me.

I was put off guard, wondering why he wasn't asking, 'girlfriend? I thought you were gay, not bi?'

"Yes." I answered his question.

_"Then I can do it. We're just going to get interviewed right?" _He was amazing me, by his acceptance already.

"Thats all that this night has been planned for." I nodded.

_"Then I'm through with it."_

"Thanks babe. I love that about you. Thanks for doing this." I thanked him fervently, so proud of him. He was so special to me.

_"Same here. Your welcome." _By his voice, he knew that I was happy, so that in turn made him happy.

"But just wait till the very late of the night...when its just you and me. I hope you got your sleep last night, cause you sure as hell won't be getting any when you come here." I dropped my voice lower, making it come out rougher.

Bella who was still near me, starting to cough just as she was about to swallow the wine. She placed a hand over her heart, coughed once more with a finger in the air gesturing to give her a minute. She took a breath, calming herself down she was good again.

"_It wasn't the same sleeping with another guy. I can't do that ever again. I need you only. It only feels good with you in me." _I heard his breathing hitch up, which made me hold back my groan.

"Then that's the way it will be from now on. No more dicks for you. Only a big cock that belongs to Jasper Hale." I continued on, unable to control myself.

Bella giggled, shaking her head at what I was saying. Why was she laughing? She knew _exactly _what I was talking about in the size. Silly Bella.

"_I hope I can get that tonight." _His voice was getting thick with want.

"Oh babe, don't worry. You will. And you'll get it hard." It already was getting hard, just hearing his panting over the phone. My babe wanted me so bad, and I wanted him just as bad.

_"Jasper as much as I love it when you say stuff to me like that, I can't just go off into the bathroom and jack off. You have _

_to be careful with what you say or else I'm going to be a walking boner." _He tried to get in control but I could still hear how much lust was there.

I simply laughed. "Got it Em. See you soon. But keep that boner for my hands, and I'll keep mine for yours."

_"Shit," _He breathed out heavily, I think I should of been feeling guilt that I was making him feel this way, but the only thing it made me feel was pleasure._ "Yeah, I will_."

"Bye baby." I crooned.

_"Bye Jazz." _

We hung up, and Bella looked at me waiting for an answer. I was surprised to see that she didn't have a problem with the conversation I just had. Did she not think that it was disgusting? Repulsive in any way? Now it was her that was amazing me.

"What did he say?" She asked me, pouring the rest of her wine down her throat.

"He agreed to it, so he'll be here later today. You can ask us questions...just...nothing to serious okay?" I wanted to make sure that there was boundaries in this, and it wasn't no time to play around with people's thoughts.

"I understand Jasper, and yes I will." She said, then walked away back to whoever. I just stayed there, then saw my mother again talking to Bella's mother. I hadn't talked to Bella's mother Renee in a bit so I thought that it might be a good time to catch up with her. Walking up to Renee, she smiled at me.

"Jasper! How are you?" She asked as we hugged.

"I'm doing very well, thank you." I couldn't help but smile. Renee had the same warmness, of my mother and even Emmett's mother that I had met before. Esme was very sweet, just like every ones mother's now-a-days it seems like. Or maybe its just the people that I hung around with...yeah, that's it. I just knew how to stay away from bad people.

"Have you talked to Bella? And where is this..._big _Emmett, your mom was telling me about?" She pressed her lips trying to stop the laughter, but I heard it. Jane didn't even try to stop it, she just laughed.

"I have talked to your daughter, and that big Emmett is mine to talk to." I winked, and my mom just like I knew she would, reflexively gagged. She could only handle so much.

"Oh," Renee smiled, being kind about what I was saying about.

"Yeah-" I started to say when, there was a big crash in my house.

"Bitch!" I heard a shout, making my eyes go wide. Bella.

Me, Renee and my mom went out running into the main living room, going around the corner to see what was going on. The scene in front of me, made me speechless.

One of my pictures frames just went flying across the room, and landed just above Alice's head. "Your such a whore! And Rosalie! What the fuck was that? Your my _sister_!" Bella was yelling, tears streaming down her face.

Rosalie was standing off in a corner, her head held down like she was ashamed. I had no clue what was going on, but whatever happened Rosalie must have done something very wrong to have Bella yell at her. Bella never did. Never ever got angry with her sister, they were closer than anybody else. They were best friends.

"Bella, calm down!" Alice yelled straight back.

Everyone was crowded around the three of them, all of my friends, and my family. We watched as the scene played out in front of us.

"Your telling me to calm down?" Bella shouted incredulous. "Why should I, Alice! You just had to do that? Your so sick! I don't want to have anything to do with you!"

Alice laughed grimly without humor. "You, are just making this so much badder than it really is Bella." Her voice was surprisingly calm.

"Why don't you just say that to Rosalie's lips! Cause apparently that's where your mouth likes to be!" Bella cried, more tears pouring out of the corners of her eyes.

Many of us gasped, realizing, putting two and two together to see what had happened. Unable to see a heart broken Bella, especially my first love Bella, I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. Bella didn't argue the least, wrapping her arms around my waist, her face buried in my chest, freash sobs escaping her throat.

The crowd watched us silently, not sure what to be doing. I kissed Bella's hair, then without moving my body turned my head to look at Alice. The pixie girl was looking at Bella, silently crying. I could tell that she regretted what she did, I'm sure, and looking at Rosalie she looked so rejected. Bella, not once that I have ever seen, has she yelled at her, so it must be shocking. I focused back on Alice, and quietly I said in a stable voice,

"Alice? Why don't you just go back home, and just calm down. I think thats what needs to happen here. Party is over. Everyone, I hate to say this, but I think its for the best that you all go home. Alice, I don't know what you and Bella are going to do since you live together. So until things are settled through with you guys, I'll keep Bella here with me.

"If you want to talk to her, talk through the phone. Right now, and I'm sure I'm speaking for Bella also when I say this, that you shouldn't make that much contact with her. Just go home, both of you need to cool down." I said calmly to her.

Alice wiped her tears, letting out a shaky breath as she nodded. She went to the couch, picked up her purse, walking out. All eyes were on her.

Now, I had to deal with Rosalie. "Rose," I spoke softly, and her sad, guilty eyes met mine. She nodded already knowing what I was going to say to her. She grabbed her stuff, and followed the same fashion that Alice did as she left. When I heard the door shut for the second time, I gave the rest of everyone here another knowing look.

"Shows over. Go home."

With that, I took Bella's hand, and walked her down the hallway and into my room. I shut the door, hearing the soft chatter, and steps moving around outside the door, as they got ready and left my house. Bella walked down to my bed, and plopped down. She laid on her stomach, arms crossed used as a pillow to rest of forehead on, with small cries leaving her body.

I waited a couple minutes, till I heard the very last time my front door shut, I knew everyone was gone, before I went to Bella. I did the normal thing that I have always done when Bella became a wreck like this.

I took off her shoes, placing them to the floor. I removed mine also, before crawling up onto the bed. I grabbed Bella's jeans, undid them, and slid them off her body. She started to giggle. I felt better to hear that soft beautiful sound. To make things easier, she took off her red shirt. I took off my jeans throwing them near hers, then lifted my shirt off of my head.

"Okay, darlin'. Comfort time." I laid down on the bed, and took her almost all bare body to mine. She moaned in content, her hands wrapped around my neck. For a couple minutes, I just let her calm down, let her take deep breaths, and sort out her thoughts on what had happened.

"Time to explain. I think I know already how most of it went, but I want you to explain to me darlin'."

I called Bella darlin'. I called Emmett either babe, or baby. It just helped me, so that way I didn't get confused between them or something.

"When you hung up the phone, I went to go see Alice. When I got to the living room, Alice and Rosalie were sitting really close to each other, giggling and talking in whispers. I was happy to see that they were getting along, but then that's when they kissed. It was one kiss at first, then they just started making out Like I could see their fucking tongues!" Bella's voice raised, and I patted her naked back to calm her back down.

"I'm so sorry, darlin. I really am, that's horrible." My lips went to her forehead.

"I know." She sniffed, then sighed kissing my Adam's apple.

"Mmm," I sighed like her. "I have to call Emmett, and explain."

"You don't want him here?" She asked a bit shocked, which made me chuckle.

"Of course I want him here." I chuckled, then grabbed my house phone that was on the bedside table.

I dialed Emmett's phone number, pressed the green button, and waited for him to answer. I put him on speaker phone, too lazy to put the phone to my ear. He didn't answer. I dialed again. Same thing. He didn't answer, so I sighed in frustration and dialed Edward's number.

"_Yeah?_" Edward asked.

"Put Emmett on the phone. His cell phone is off, and that doesn't make me very happy." I frowned.

Edward laughed. _"Wow, Emmett was right. You guys do like each other a lot. Okay, hold on." _He was chuckling, as he pressed a button, which put me on hold.

I waited a minute, before my babe's voice came on the other end. When I heard the small beep, that was my signal to speak.

"Hey." I said normally.

_"Hi, is everything okay? What's up?_" There was minor worry in his voice. Oh, my babe.

_"Um...Could I pick you up today?" _Great, that's just stupid. If he wasn't going to come home to my house today, why was I offering to pick him up? Wow Jasper.

_"Is that was this is seriously all about?" _He chuckled knowing that I wasn't speaking what I needed to tell him. But I felt so guilty cause we were both looking forward to tonight, and having each other.

"I...um, yeah." Pathetic, Jasper, just pathetic.

_"Just tell me." _He insisted, and I knew he was right.

"Okay. You might not want to come to my house today." I told him.

_"Huh? I thought you said with Bella..and our date." _He didn't sound mad, just confused.

"Yeah, I know. But Bella...and Alice, I um...Bella is a wreck." I got out.

_"Alice? Who's Alice? Is Bella okay?" _It surprised me a little that he asked if Bella was okay.

Speaking of Bella, as soon as Emmett spoke on the phone her head snapped up. She was listening to the conversation, and got a small smile on her face when he asked if she was okay.

"Alice is Bella's girlfriend. They sorta got into a fight not that long ago at the party. Bella hasn't stopped crying since. And I'm not sure if you just want to deal with that, after a long day at work." I told him. Surely he wouldn't of had wanted to come to my place with a torn up wreck Bella with me.

_"She's going to be at your house?" _He asked me.

"Yes. Emmett, babe I'm sorry. It's just I can't just hand her back out there, I still love her. So, I'm going to her stay here with me. She shares an apartment with Alice, so until things get back settled out between them, she's going to be here."

_"Poor girl. Well, if your sure you don't want me there, then I won't be."_ Again Bella smiled when she heard him talking about her. I was just a little confused.

"Oh God, you know you just bull shit'd yourself. You know I want you here. In my arms." I got frustrated, with a sigh. He knew how bad I wanted him. How bad I wanted to be in him, and have him to be holding. Hearing my name moan out his lips. A wave of small pleasure went to my groin again.

_"But I understand. It's okay. I'll just see you later._" Sadness colored his voice just a little.

"Yeah, I guess. Bye baby. Again I'm sorry." When we did see each other again, I was going to make sure it was one _hell _of a reunion. I would have many things planned for us. A lot of fucking, a lot of love making, a lot of names being moaned back and forth, and my confession that I love him.

_"I said I understand. It will be okay. We'll see each other soon. Tell Bella that I wish her the best. Bye Jazz." _Bella and I both had a small smile to our lips as he said that. It made my heart swell, that he was wishing the best for Bella. I think she enjoyed that too,

"I will. Thank you. Bye." I hung up, setting the phone back to the table.

"He seems nice." Bella complimented giggling.

"Yeah," I sighed, then thought it was pointless not to mention this to Bella. "I love him. Just as much as I still love you."

A tear quickly formed in her eye, and it dropped out of the corner. At first I thought that she was sad again, but then I realized that they were happy tears.

"And I still love you Jasper...what have we done to our selfs?"

"I think darlin'," I paused for a second. "I think that we have just lied to our selfs mainly."

"I agree. We've just got freaked out at first that we both liked the same gender, maybe and needed time to realize and think about it, being away from each other. We've never stopped loving each other...there was never a reason to in the first place." Bella's voice held some anger in it, probably at herself that we have done this.

She was so right. There never was a reason in the first place to 'break up'. We have just been confused.

"As much as I think we belong back together...theres Emmett. And Alice. As much as your mad at her, you still must have some feelings for her, right?" I asked. Bella just frowned, and shrugged.

"Not if she's going to cheat on me like that."

I sighed, then closed my eyes. "I'm sorry Bella. I care too much now for Emmett. I love him...just like I love you."

"Don't worry about me Jasper," She sighed snuggling into my chest. It felt just as right as when me and Emmett snuggled together.

"But I will. I will find a way to make this right. To make it better, and to make it work out. I will darlin', I will."

"Jasper you found love with Emmett. And no doubt that he probably loves you just as much. I will never get in between that...okay?" She asked, her warm breath going across my chest. I couldn't help but feel a little sad at her response. Because now we realized how stupid we were for ever getting apart in the first place...she won't be with me.

She's right. Me and Emmett do love each other. And I love her. I now wanted her, she wanted me again, then there was Emmett. Even realizing this, I wouldn't leave Emmett. I'd be staying with him, and get past everything else. Me and Bella would both have to find a way to deal with it.

"Yes, darlin'." I answered.

She fell asleep a minute after that, and I smiled at her. We had been together awhile...a lot of memories. Starting this life with Emmett was and is a good thing. We loved each other...although we hadn't admitted it to one another yet. I think we both knew.

With having Bella sleep in my arms, I started to think. Would Emmett be too gay to have a relationship with a girl? If it was Bella?...And me?

Oh God, why was I even considering that?...Cause I wanted to be selfish. Cause I wanted both of my lovers in my arms every night. I sighed, squeezing my eyes tight. Too much stress was now placed on my shoulders.

I loved them both equally so I could never choose. But Bella wasn't asking me to choose, she just simply said that she wouldn't interfere with me and Emmett's relationship. So that means everything was going to go good right?

Maybe, I prayed. Just _maybe _I could find that rite passage to all of this.

The rite passage. Whatever, and wherever that might be. I'd have to find it.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**JESUS! Do you guys see how long this chapter is? Over 11, 000 words thats how long.**

**I am whipped! But you can see how much I love this story, lol :)**

**Thanks to calivamp for letting me put a cameo in here! Emmett's first girl to have the dirty deed with! lol :) Thanks, and there will be more cameo's of her in later chapters! Love ya! :)  
**

**Please review! Come on...things are getting juicy! :)**

***ping-pongplayer**


	3. My Apologies

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I know it's been a really long time since I've updated on ANY of my stories. I don't know what happened, besides the fact that I honestly just didn't have the time to keep updating. Its summer vacation now, and I got myself a laptop, Fucking finally haha. SO, I will be updating on ALL STORIES.

I'll have updates done by next week, on all of my stories. I hope you guys are happy that I'm back, 'cause I sure as hell am.

To the people who have messaged me on here, I know a lot of you were upset. I'm sorry to have made any of you feel that way. I will get back to you guys also, as soon as I can.

I'm back for good this time. so please, comment, and subscribe. It means a lot to authors like me. 3


End file.
